


go with the flow

by zarahjoyce



Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [1]
Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Gen, THAT GROUP POSE THO, kinda meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Shiguru crosses his arms and asks, "So how do we do it?""Well--" Princess Mabushina cocks her head to the side. "Ah, I know! You all must use your Kiramental to imagine what your group pose should look like!"-Which they do, with varying degrees of success.Of course.
Relationships: Probably Tametomo/Sena
Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	go with the flow

"We have to do _what_ now?"  
  
Muryou raises a brow at Tametomo's outburst and exchanges looks with Princess Mabushina afterwards. "Like I said - a group pose. _After_ the roll call."  
  
"But, um-- _why_ do we have to do that?" asks Juru.   
  
Princess Mabushina clasps her hands together and replies, "It's like calling forth the collective power of the gems to bless you. Five individuals working as one... the group pose solidifies it!"  
  
Sena shrugs whereas Sayo looks thoughtful.  
  
Shiguru crosses his arms and asks, "So how do we do it?"  
  
"Well--" Princess Mabushina cocks her head to the side. "Ah, I know! You all must use your Kiramental to imagine what your group pose should look like!"  
  
"Can't we just, you know, hold the end of our individual poses?" suggests Tametomo. "I mean, mine was _really_ cool."  
  
"Not just yours, Tametomo!" chides Sena, hitting his arm jokingly.   
  
"Fine," he relents, glaring slightly at her. "Maybe yours, too."  
  
She sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
Sayo approaches Shiguru and taps his arm. "Shiguru-kun, I might have an idea about our pose? If I may suggest--"  
  
He squints at her before nodding. "You mean like-- _this?"_

Shiguru then picks Sayo up and around him, draping her over his shoulder like she weighs almost nothing.  
  
She laughs. "Yes, this just might work. I'm so glad our Kiramental's synched!"  
  
Muryou, Princess Mabushina, and Sena claps at them. "Ah! You two look so elegant together!" the latter gushes.  
  
Meanwhile Tametomo squints and says, "Isn't that dangerous for Sayo-san?"  
  
"Not really," their healer says, after Shiguru has set her down. "I'm sturdier than I look, after all." And she blesses them with a smile.   
  
Juru comes up to Sena just then. "Sena! Maybe what _we_ should do is--"  
  
"Nope, _nope,"_ Tametomo says, coming in between them suddenly. He turns to Juru. "You're the leader, _leader_. So! Do your pose on your own."  
  
"I should?" Juru asks, looking at him then at Sena. "But--"  
  
"Well--" she starts, taking some seconds to consider things, "if we go by order and Sayo-san and Shiguru-san have already formed their pose together, then it makes sense for me and Tametomo to do ours together, too."  
  
Tametomo nods beside her. _"That's_ my line of thinking, too."  
  
"Unless--"  
  
He rounds at her suddenly, looking like she has betrayed him somewhat. "Unless--?"  
  
Sena grabs Juru's and Tametomo's arms. "Unless you two want to do the pose - _together!"_  
  
"Not on your life!" Tametomo bellows, shaking free of Sena's hold. "You know what? If you don't want to do the pose with me--"  
  
She frowns at him. "I was just joking, jeez--"  
  
Juru laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his head.  
  
Muryou slides up to Princess Mabushina. "You think they'll _ever_ finalize their group pose?"  
  
"I should hope so," the princess says, looking rather dismayed at how lost Juru seems _and_ how Tametomo and Sena can't get to agree on _their_ pose, "before the next attack comes."

"Hey! That's my _spine_ , Tametomo!"

"--you're... heavier than you look, Sena--"

_"What did you say?"_

"But... Sayo-san, Shiguru-san! I-I don't really know how to strike _another_ pose like--"

"Hey! Hey! How long do we have to stay in this position, anyway?"

"Ah, _mou!_ Tametomo, your knee's already digging into my--"

A beat.

"You think we should help them?" Muryou asks.

"Yes!" Princess Mabushina says, rather desperately in fact. "Yes, _please!"_


End file.
